With the development of the technologies of wireless communication and information processing, portable electronic devices such as mobile telephones and electronic notebooks are now in widespread use. These electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy the convenience of high technology services anytime and anywhere. Foldable electronic devices are particularly favored by consumers for their convenience.
Generally, foldable electronic devices have most of the electronics in one housing, called the body. The other housing, called the cover, normally contains fewer electronic components than the body. Other foldable electronic devices have all the electronics in the body, with the cover containing no electronics. Various types of hinge assemblies are used to join a body and a cover of a foldable electronic device, so that the cover can unfold up from and fold down upon the body. Manufacturers are constantly seeking to reduce the volume, size and weight of portable foldable electronic devices. Thus, it is desirable that the hinge assembly coupling the main housing with the cover is modularized and miniaturized. A modularized hinge assembly has moving parts such as a cam member, a cam follower and a spring held together in a unified structure. The structure is easily and quickly attached to the main housing and the cover during mass production. A miniaturized hinge assembly has as few parts as possible, with the parts being as small as practicable.
One kind of foldable electronic device with a hinge assembly is described in P.R. China Patent No. 02107873.4 issued on Jul. 28, 2004. The foldable electronic device is a mobile phone. The hinge assembly includes a housing secured to a body of the mobile phone, a spring received in the housing, a rotary cam rod, and a shaft with a follower and a connecting portion. The rotary cam rod is received in the housing and engages with the housing. One end of the spring contacts an inner wall of the housing, and the other end of the spring resists one end of the rotary cam rod. The shaft passes through the rotary cam rod, the spring and a washer in that order.
Although the above-described hinge assembly is suitable for some foldable electronic devices, sliding friction is produced between the spring and the rotary cam rod because of relative rotation therebetween. This wastes energy and causes abrasion of the spring and the rotary cam rod. The abrasion may eventually lead to premature malfunction or failure of the hinge assembly.
What is needed, therefore, is a hinge assembly which can have a relatively long working lifetime and which is energy efficient and convenient to use.